ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Alien Universe
Alien Universe is a franchise created by Stripes, following the storyline of an alternate version of Ben in crosstime, known as Super Ben. The franchise shows Ben through ages 15 to 17 and will go on to follow other heroes. The Alien Universe franchise currently includes 2 primary series and is poised to feature 3 side-series starting in 2020. Ben 10: Alien Universe Ben dons the Omnitrix in a story that runs alongside the events of Alien Force and Ultimate Alien. With cousin Gwen and new friend Kevin, the trio go out stopping the DNAliens while facing some old foes along the way. Major Villains *X (Season 1) *Zs'Skayr (Season 1; deceased) *Neuvo Negative 10 (Season 2) **Unnamed Leader **Ninja Guard Mark II **Clancy **Dr. Animo **Charmcaster **Rojo **4 Unnamed Other Members *Vilgax (Season 3) Back in Action: Alien Universe Following the events of the Unleashed arc in its preceding series and Omniverse (minus the last 5 seasons), Ben and gang take on an all new set of foes, including Albedo, Elena, and a Thep Khufan known as Scarogus, who are all hired hands under a Thep Khufan known simply as the Thep Khufan Commander. The series heavily features unique aliens and characters. In Season 2, Scarogus still floats around. Unlike Season 1, the Endgames are more reliably divided between two sets of characters' missions, with Dawn (alongside Darkstar) occupying some, and Vilgax and Malevolence occupying others. Major Villains Season 1 *Thep Khufan Commander Tersce Tenebrosi *Scarogus *Elena Validus *Albedo Season 2 *Vilgax *Malevolence *Dawn *Scarogus Seventeen in College Seventeen in College was first mentioned during Back in Action: Alien Universe's first run as a spin-off centered around Gwendolyn and her early college life in Blue Lake City. Kevin would feature heavily, magic was the central element of the series and the series would run parallel to Back in Action: Alien Universe starting with its second season. Gwen was to attempt to maintain the secret identity of Lucky Girl at the school, with the Chief of Police Greg Malloce acting as her foil. What part of the old premise remains true is currently unknown, but Gwen and Kevin are confirmed as the leads alongside other yet-unnamed heroes. The series was officially confirmed to premiere in early 2020 with Color's Welcome to the Alien Universe blog. Possible side-series Outside of Seventeen in College, other side-series have been mentioned, two of which have been named-dropped in Color's Progress Report blog as potential future side-series. Two confirmed, unnamed side-series will premiere after Seventeen in College, at least one of which in 2020. Kevin of the Void Kevin of the Void was mentioned numerous times as a spin-off following Kevin's time in the Null Void. A rather transformative time, it was going to run through Kevin's life in great detail with several seasons right up until his first encounter with Ben and Gwen. In Color's Welcome to the Alien Universe post, the series was "not on the table." The Story of Hex Though not much is known about The Story of Hex, it was mentioned earlier in Back in Action's run as an exploration of the character better known as X in Ben 10: Alien Universe. On 4/21/2019, the Progress Report mentioned a "Story worth telling about Hex." In Color's Welcome to the Alien Universe post, the series was "not on the table." See also *''Clad in Darkness'' (alternate timeline featuring counterparts of Alien Universe characters and aliens, written by Stripes) Category:Ben 10: Alien Universe Chronology Category:BiA Exclusive Other Category:Franchises